


and this is crazy

by thebitterbeast



Series: #coldatomtheseries by the coldatom fan club [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Deleted Scenes, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: Kid Flash walks in on a Very Important Meeting.





	and this is crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I went on a tangent while writing part two and decided to take that bit out because it was long. This is that bit.

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** did I just walk into hq for heroes or hq for something they're calling the coldatom fan club?

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** I don't even recognize some of these faces who ARE you dude in a metal suit?

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** man I'm glad I came here alone I can see certain other people Not Approving of this lol

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** I'm amused. I think I need popcorn for this.

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** okay, back. got my popcorn.

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** **@goodVIBEbadVIBE** is calling himself president do the fan club because he coined the hashtag and made the tshirts

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** both **@allthatglitters** and **@thenorthstar** point out that he makes the most sarcastic comments about coldatom

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** and that he's still annoyed about them making out on his table

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** wtf??? I've had meals on that table!!!

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** okay so **@thenorthstar** says **@allthatglitters** should be president because she ~meddled (she did a hand wavey thing? idk man)

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** and she should be vice because she's the number two shipper to **@allthatglitters** 's number one

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** "I'm just glad to be here, it's nice to know so many people care about my - I mean the ATOM." - **@DaughterOfKrypton**

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** no, I don't know what she was going to say either

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** looks like dude in metal suit knows what she was going to say and nudged her to stop.

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** (he's apparently called **@theGuardian**? seriously what did I miss when I went to visit **@quickquickquick**? WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?)

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** okay so EVERYBODY agrees that **@theFlash** doesn't get to be part of the committee because he's a disorganized mess lol

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** he's pouting.

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** **@DocFrost** just said she should be secretary because she's been dealing with all the paperwork since her husband died

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** "stop telling people I'm dead." - **@BurningMan**

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** *looks into the distance* "sometimes I can still hear his voice." - **@DocFrost**

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** I am screaming internally these two have totally been waiting for this opportunity to bring this meme to life.

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** I had no idea **@DocFrost** was a troll and I am Impressed.

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** update: they've conceded enough to allow **@goodVIBEbadVIBE** co-vice and co-number two shipper with **@thenorthstar**

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** because he DID coin the hashtag and make the tshirts.

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** note to self: ask for a tshirt.

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** **@goodVIBEbadVIBE** is doing a victory dance.

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** I'd post a video but literally none of us are wearing masks rn. secret identities my people.

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** "we need a treasurer too!" - **@shinetheLight**

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** "why? are we planning to have events?" - **@themaninthevan**

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** (he's here with **@DaughterOfKrypton** and **@theGuardian** and their lot.)

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** "it's more official that way." - **@shinetheLight**

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** "and I just want to be a part of the exco." - **@shinetheLight**

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** **@allthatglitters** has approved and **@shinetheLight** is officially treasurer.

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** I say officially because **@DocFrost** is actually taking down the minutes of the meeting.

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** it's like no one has an actual job or anything.

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
**...says the dude live tweeting the show while eating popcorn I see your point **@goingnuclear**

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** jsyk **@goingnuclear** tweeted me from across the room instead of talking like a normal person.

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** he just crossed the room to punch my shoulder.

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** they're scrolling through the hashtag to see if there's anything new.

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** doesn't seem like it.

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** oh wait, apparently the coldatom "date" is over.

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** they'll reconvene here so the meeting is splitting up.

**_Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** till next time I guess? _#coldatomtheseries_

**Author's Note:**

> Part three is in the works. I hope that's the last one. Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ankahikoibaat.tumblr.com/) to write.


End file.
